The Different Shades of Pink
by MaeMae xD
Summary: //SasuSaku// Sakura is way too deep with the Uchihas. She knows too much. She knows all the information that anyone could possibly want. Her trick: Going undercover. Her trump card: Connections. How many different shades of this little blossom are there?
1. Shade One : Cherry Blossom Pink

**I got this idea when I read **_**Nicola19**_**'s** **The Story No One Knew.**

**So, please, if there are any similarities, it's just because I'm loosely basing this story off of hers. Thanks. Please, do enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Shade One/ The Lightest Shade/ Cherry Blossom Pink

* * *

"Itachi-nii-san, you promised to teach me that new shurikken jutsu!" a young boy with raven hair stuck up in the back of his head in an unusual duck formation yelled, pouting like a little child. "You're a big liar."

The older boy with a long raven pony tail and weird lines on each side of his nose sighed and signaled the little boy to come. The boy smiled, happy because he thought that he got his way. Itachi stuck out his hand just in time for the little boy to run his poor little forehead into Itachi's hands.

"Ouch." The boy mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, maybe another time. I have an important mission I have to go on tomorrow. I still need to prepare for it."

"You always say that! Kara-chan," Sasuke spun around to the auburn haired girl, "Can _you _please teach me the shurikken jutsu? Please, please, please!" The little boy named Sasuke begged with his little hands in front of hid face in a pleading manner.

The girl sighed. "I'm sorry Sasuke-chan, but I agree with Itachi-kun. We should head back now. It's getting late."

The boy sulked. "You guys suck! I'm not going anywhere." He crossed his arms stubbornly and sat down criss-crossed on the ground of the training area. Itachi and Kara exchanged glances. Itachi raised a fine black brow. _You try_, he said. The auburn haired girl rolled her eyes and walked over and crunched down next to the boy.

"Sasuke-chan, do you remember my little sister?" she asked, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Uhh... I don't think so, Kara-chan."

"Sasuke-chan…!" she giggled and tapped on his forehead with her finger, earning protests form the kid. "You know her. _Sakura-chan. _She's about yea tall" – Kara held up her hands to a little below Sasuke's head – "And has really, really pink hair and really big green eyes, C'mon, Sasu-chan, she has _pink_ hair!"

He blushed. "O-Oh, y-yeah, I know her."

Kara giggled and looked at Itachi who was smirking at his little brother.

"Sasuke, are you blushing?" Itachi taunted,

"N-No!" the boy yelled, embarrassed that his ni-san caught him blushing, which caused him to blush some more.

"Okay, whatever. I believe you." Itachi smirked grew even wider, while Kara was full out laughing.

* * *

"AAA-CHOO!" a small rosette girl sneezed.

An old lady looked up from the scrolls she was reading to look up at her seven-year-old granddaughter, who was currently practicing her medical ninjutsu in the forest just out side of their clan complex. "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, baa-chan. I have no idea where that sneeze came from." The little girl looked up at her grandmother smiling while deactivating her Shousen Jutsu (a/n: I believe that's what it's called. Its Kabuto's cool little medical hand jutsu thing he does where his hands light up and it's like a weapon or something like along the lines of that.) and scratching her nose.

"You know what that means don't you Sakura-chan?" the grandmother asked smiling fondly at her youngest granddaughter from across the forest.

"No, Amaya-baa-chan. I do not."

"It means that some where in the world someone is talking about you!" The grandmother winked and did a peace sign.

"Oh! Really, baa-chan? Is that true?!" Sakura asked.

Amaya laughed at her granddaughter's naïve-ness. "Yes, my dear. Why does that excite you so?"

"Because! That means onee-san is bragging about me!" The young girl spun around in a circle.

The grandmother roared with laughter. _That girl_, she thought, _is always trying to impress her older sister. _A smile crossed her face as she watched Sakura spin around in a circle chanting about her sister bragging about her to someone really important._ She is so… strong for her age. She can already use one-third of the jutsus her older sister can do _now_. My, that girl sure is special._

"Alright!" The grandmother clapped her hand together. "Now, get back to training, Sakura-chan!"

Instantly the girl stopped goofing off and got serious. "Hai, Amaya-baa-chan! I'm going to give onee-chan a reason to brag about me!" She concentrated her chakra and preformed a few hand seals, then yelled out: "Shousen Jutsu!" Suddenly, greenish-blue chakra formed around the seven-year-olds hands.

_What…_ the grandmother thought, looking at the jutsu the young girl had just preformed._ What is that? Could it be… she's already mastered it? Well, she hasn't mastered, she still has to do the hand signs, but that's impressive. Not even her sister can do that. She has great potential._

"Okay, Sakura-chan. Aim at the trees; try to take them down in one shot. Don't stop for ten hours! Preserve your chakra, do you understand me, girl?"

"Hai, baa-chan!"

"Good. GO!"

With the command, little Sakura ran off and charged after the trees while her grandmother threw kunai and shurikken at the girl, so that way she'd learn how to attack and dodge at the same time.

* * *

"AAA-CHOO!" Kara sneezed, interrupting Itachi from teasing Sasuke.

"Ew, Kara-chan, you _sneezed_ on me! Yuck." Sasuke said, making a face.

Itachi just lifted up one eyebrow and looked between the two.

"Ah. Sorry about that, Sasuke-chan. I don't know where that came from." Kara smiled.

"I guess that means someone is talking about you somewhere." Itachi said bluntly.

Kara smiled at him and looked back to Sasuke, who was still sitting on the ground, refusing to get up.

"Sasuke-chan," – the boy looked up at Kara – "We have to go now."

"No." he said stubbornly.

"But we have to."

"Why do we have to?"

"Because Itachi has a mission to prepare for and you have to rest up because Sakura-chan is coming over to visit tomorrow." Kara said in a luring voice.

"Really? She is?!" Sasuke asked, already up on his feet. With a curt nod from Kara he raced ahead yelling a quick 'race ya there!' over his shoulder. Kara smiled and walked up next to Itachi. He looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"I didn't know that Sakura is coming to visit." He said.

"Yeah, she is. She's coming up with Amaya-baa-chan and father. It seems like father has something he wishes to speak to Fugaku-san about."

He gave a nod in response and started down the trail to home with Kara right beside him.

Kara had been living with the Uchihas for several years now. When she turned seven her clan was ready to enroll her into the academy in Konoha. The problem was her clan's compound was up in the mountains, a complete day's travel away from Konoha. Her father, IchiroHaruno, and Itachi's father, Fugaku Uchiha, had been best friends since their genin days. So Fugaku had offered to let her stay with them until she was finished with her training. She became a genin and stayed so she could train with her team. Now she was a chunin and stayed because she wanted to.

Both her parents came to visit every once in a while, even her little sister, Sakura, but for the most part she spends her time with Itachi. The two of them had been friends since they had been kids. This really pleased their fathers. Kara was her father's oldest child and he is the head of the clan, so whoever married her would be made head of the Haruno clan. When the two fathers found out about Kara's and Itachi's friendship then they had made an arranged marriage between their two kids. Kara would become head of her clan and Itachi of his, but they would have each other for support. It seemed like the perfect plan.

Neither Kara nor Itachi complained when they were told, mainly because when they were told they were too young to even know what marriage _was_. But when they were old enough to understand it, they still hadn't complained, because Kara had, by this point, fallen for her friend though she hadn't told anyone. Itachi just didn't complain much about anything. In fact, he didn't talk much at all unless it was necessary.

* * *

later on (ten hours later)

"Enough!" Amaya yelled, seizing her kunais and shurikken.

The little girl who is now weak and worn, out released her Shousen Jutsu as she looked herself over. She didn't have any cuts or bruises on her, she has her kei kei genkai to thank for that (a/n: more on that later) , her mid-back pink hair was all over the place and her training clothes were torn from where she got hit but got healed by her kei kei genkai. She was desperately low on chakra, but she can deal with that until she got back in to her clan complex.

"How are you holding up, Saki-chan?" The grandmother asked.

"Fine," The girl went over to help her grandmother pick up the rest of the kunai. She surveyed her surroundings. She was in her usual training spot that her grandmother and she usually train at. The forest, once think with trees and greenery is now destroyed. The trees are cut off the ground thanks to Sakura's Shousen Jutsu and the targets that were once everywhere are now torn to bits because of her great aim. She doesn't mean to brag, but hell, she has one _hell _of an aim. Just wait until onee-san she's all the progress she's made. She'll defiantly brag about her to everyone she knows – heck, she might be so proud of her, she'll brag about how well she is to a complete _stranger_. Sakura smiled. She can't wait until she sees her onee-san again. She's misses her.

"Sakura-dear," Her grandmother called. The girl looked up at her baa-chan. "Are you ready?"

"Hai."

"Then come along now, girl." Her grandmother called, already walking off in to the direction of the complex. The girl's grandmother held out her hand for the girl to hold. They walked back to the complex hand to hand talking a mile a minute.

"You do know that we're going to Kohana tomorrow, right?" Amaya asked, looking down at her youngest granddaughter, swinging their arms back and forth while the little one skipped about.

"Really?! Does that mean we'll see onee-chan again?!" Sakura squealed.

The lady smiled. "Hai, it does, Sakura-dear. Are you excited?"

"Oh, am I! I can't wait to see onee-chan again! And Fugaku-san! Mikoto-san! Will I see Ita-kun again, too? Oh, my goodness! Will I see Sasu-kun again as well?!" Sakura rambled on and on, jumping up and down towards the end.

Lady Amaya chuckled. "Yes, Sakura-dear. You'll see all of them again. But first, you'll have to get a good night's sleep before you can run a whole day, okay? You can't fool me, youngster. You're chakra is extremely low."

The girl grinned widely. "Hai, baa-chan."**

* * *

**

**In this chapter you basically find out that Sakura isn't so weak. And you also find out a little about the past of this story. Any questions? Comments? **

**

* * *

**

**Information You'll Need To Know:**

**otou-san :: [formal] father tou-san :: [informal] father**

**oba-chan :: [informal] grandmother oba-san :: [formal] grandmother**

**onee-san :: [formal] big sister onee-chan :: [informal] big sister**

**nii-chan :: big sister nii-san :: big brother**

**nee-chan :: younger sister nii-chan :: younger brother**


	2. Shade Two : Coral Pink

It's a sunny day. It's about mid-afternoon. Lady Amaya, Ichiro Haruno and little Sakura have been walking for about a day. They mainly walked slowly and take their time. To entertain themselves they talk about stuff around Kohana and the clan.

Cousin Aoi, one of the branch families, is getting married to a Hyuga and Ichiro doesn't really know how to feel about that. He can't necessarily say no to Aoi marrying the Hyuga, but he doesn't exactly like the idea of the Harunos and Hyugas being related in anyway. He says that the Hyuga's are arrogant and self centered and that they supposedly have a weak heiress and that's going to bring them shame when she takes up the clan. Ichiro says that she's to young and gentle to handle controlling a whole clan. He also says she's Sakura's age. The little girl smiles at this smile. _I could use a new friend._

Grandmother keeps playing with Sakura's hair and laughing about how Kara won't let her do her hair anymore. Grandmother says that when she offers to do the eldest Haruno sister's hair, she refuses and says she's too old, when she's only thirteen.

"Don't worry, Amaya-baa-chan, no matter how old I get, I'll always let you do my hair." Sakura says sweetly as she puts both of her hands in front of her face in a cute manner as her pink sweater covers up most of her hands.

When Sakura replied to her grandmother's statement, Ichiro and Lady Amaya burst out laughing. Sakura frowns at this. _What had I said that was wrong?_ They apologize when they see that Sakura is frowning.

Amaya walked up to Sakura and pinched her checks and kissed it all over. "How did you get so sweet?" she kept asking. Sakura giggled at the attention she was getting. Ichiro picked up Sakura and hugged her, spinning her around then he threw her up in the air and caught her on his neck.

"Wow! Tou-san that was fun! Again! Again!" she screamed in joy, holding on to her tou-san's shoulders as he held her legs. Ichiro looked down at his mother, raising an eyebrow. _I can see Kohana now! Oh, tou-san, hurry up and run! I wish to see onee-chan! _Amaya nods and then Ichiro takes off running with Sakura still on his shoulders. The girl laughs loudly, her pink hair falling out of its graceful bun as she pulls at Ichiro's hair and yelling at him to go faster. They reach the closed gates of Kohana; Ichiro doesn't wait for them to open.

"Watch out, otou-san!" the little girl screams, covering up her eyes. Her tou-san laughs and yells out: "Approaching quickly! Open up, its IchiroHaruno, from the Haruno clan." Before they almost crashed into the thick wooden gates, the guards open them just in time. _Phew_! "Otou-san, you scared me!"

"Have you no faith in your tou-san?" he asks, mocking hurt.

She covers up his eyes and yells out sorry. They're speeding down the road, up past the Hokage's tower, took a sharp left, nearly hitting a woman with a baby, and stopped right outside of the ninja academy. Sakura look around from on top of her tou-san's head. There are a lot of people gathered in front of the academy. In the front are a lot of kids in a straight square in a line and a few feet back are all the adults. Everyone stopped talking and looked back at Sakura and Ichiro

"And what is this?" one of the announcers ask Ichiro.

"I'm sorry we're late. We got a little carried behind. Please, do continue." he said to the announcer as he reached up to take his daughter off of his shoulders.

"Who are you?" the announcer asked. "And who is the little girl? We do not except lateness in this academy you –! "

"I am IchiroHaruno, head of the Haruno clan. And this is my daughter, Sakura Haruno. We are here to watch my godson, Sasuke Uchiha, get into the academy." Ichiro Haruno replied quickly and fluently, causing everyone to open their mouths a little as a low mumble broke out across the crowd. They were talking about the Haruno clan.

'_Is that the great Haruno clan's leader?'_

'_Yeah. Is it true that they're better than Tunade-sama in the medical arts?'_

'_I believe so....'_

'_Wow. He's so hot!'_

'_He married!'_

'_So?'_

"Oh, I am so sorry. Please go sit with the Uchihas while I continue, Haruno- san." The announcer guy said pointing over to Itachi-kun, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, and onee-chan. _Onee-chan!_ Sakura jumped out of her tou-san's arms and ran over to her big sister.

"Kara-nii-chan!" she yelled, running up to her beloved big sister.

"Sakura-nee-chan!" Kara yelled crouching down, holding open her arms for her little sister as she ran up to her. The little girl jumped up in her arms and wrapped her small, skinny arms around her older sister's neck, burying her face into her sister's neck as the oldest sister tightly hugged her back. Kara's back was facing the students, and Sakura saw Sasuke looking at her and her nii-chan. She smiled and waved brightly at him. He blushed and turned away after giving her a short nod in return.

* * *

After the academy assembly, the students got to go around a look in side, and have their very first classes. Sasuke kept getting compared to Itachi, and then Kara would defend Sasuke by saying that they are indeed brothers, but they are different people, so don't treat them the same. Sakura was amazed at how brave her nii-chan has to stand up to another clan's elder.

While Sasuke was in his classes, Sakura, Lady Amaya, Ichiro, Itachi, Kara, Mikoto, and Fugaku all went back to the Uchiha clan estate.

Sakura was currently in her big sister's lap with Itachi on the other side of Kara as the three of them sat outside on the porch watching the sunset. The adults were inside discussing clan stuff.

"Ita-kun?" Sakura asked ever-so-sweetly.

"Hn?" he replied.

"Hey, don't you _dare_ 'hn' me!" Sakura snapped, getting off of her sister's lap and pointed her index finger in Itachi's face. Kara started giggling at her sister's demands for the eldest Uchiha's attention.

Itachi rolled his eyes and pushed Sakura's finger down. He looked at Kara, who was flat out laughing and then he turned back around to look at the sun set. "Yes?"

"There. Much better." Sakura smiled. That just caused Kara to laugh even harder. Sakura crawled up into Itachi's lap and started playing with his headband.

"My, my, Saki-chan. You've become quite more demanding over the past three months, haven't you?" Kara smiled down at her little sister as she put her hand on top of Sakura's pink head and smoothed down her hair.

Sakura just beamed at her. "Ita-kun, when will Sasu-kun come home? I'm bored and y'all don't help any!" Sakura whined.

Itachi smirked down at the little girl and flicked her nose. "Why don't you ask him? He's running up in the complex right as we speak."

Sakura's eyes glowed. "Really? How do you even know that, Ita-kun?"

"Skills, my dear, skills."

"Hey! I have skills too you know!" Sakura yelled in his face. Itachi just smirked and patted her head.

"It's okay if you don't, Sakura." Itachi said smoothly.

"What?! That is it–!" Sakura yelled right when Sasuke walked into the yard.

"I'm home." He said. Looking up on the porch at Kara and Itachi setting next to each other with a furious looking Sakura in Itachi's lap. "Uh… What's going on here?"

"Sasu-kun!" Sakura yelled as she jumped off of Itachi's lap and ran up to Sasuke and slung her arms around his neck. "I'm so proud of you! You're one step closer to your dream!"

"Uh… T-Thanks. Wh-Whoa!" Sasuke halfway hugged Sakura back, but Sakura just kept jumping up and down, which caused Sasuke to trip. Sasuke landed on his back in the garden with Sakura on top of him. Sakura looked at their positions and started giggling. "So, how was your first day at the academy? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! I so want to go to the academy too! But oba-chan doesn't want me to leave the clan complex like nii-chan did 'cause that'll just leave her all alone," Sakura pouted. She put her elbows on Sasuke's chest as she lay down on her stomach with her hands resting under her chin. She looked down at Sasuke with a frown. He wasn't responding. He was just on his back with Sakura's elbows on him, just laying there. Sasuke's face got a little hot. "Hey, Sasu-kun! Respond, would ya?!"

Itachi and Kara were cracking up in their own little way at the scene before them.

"So, do you think that they'll start dating when they grow up?" Kara asked, leaning against Itachi.

"Hn. Sasuke seems kind of shy, and Sakura is just plain oblivious." Itachi stated as he watch Sakura kick her feet up and down just watching Sasuke, while Sasuke on the other hand was sitting up, supporting his weight on his arm which were behind him. Him sitting up caused Sakura's elbows to slide off of his check and land in his lap, Sakura, seeing nothing wrong with it, just rested there talking a mile a minute while Sasuke tried to keep up.

Kara laughed. "You're right." Kara sneaked a peak at Itachi. "I love you, you know." She whispered.

He nodded. "I know."

* * *

The past days flew by. Itachi had an ANBU mission and Sakura was training non stop with Fugaku. He was trying to teach her the Uchiha fire jutsu. Sometimes he'd even let Sasuke join when he wasn't at the academy or training with Kara. Sakura was never seen around the Uchiha compound. She was either training, talking somewhere with Mikoto, or she was off exploring the village and making friends.

Later on that week Lady Amaya had decided to head back to the Haruno complex.

"Aw, baa-chan, do you really _have_ to leave?" Sakura pouted. Amaya smiled and smoothed down Sakura's hair as she put her forehead to Sakura's.

"Why, yes child. I do." She replied.

"But who will train me?"

Lady Amaya looked up at Fugaku and Itachi. They each nodded. "There. Fugaku-san and Itachi-san has each agreed to train you until you come back, okay?"

"Okay, baa-chan."

Kara hugged her grandmother. Before Amaya pulled away, she hit Kara over the head with a scroll. "Ow. What was that for?"

"That's for not visiting! Visit! Visit! Visit!" she chanted. Lady Amaya walked over to Fugaku and whispered something in his ear as he nodded and she continued walking out of Kohana.

"Bye, mother. Sakura-chan and I will be home within a month. Fugaku and I still have something to settle." Ichiro yelled after his mother, who just waved up her hand in return.

"Bye, Lady Anaya!" every said as they waved to the old lady until she was no longer in sight.

"Fugaku-san, what did baa-chan tell you?" Sakura asked, leaning up against a blushing Sasuke.

Fugaku smirked at his son. "She told me that under no circumstances to let you join the ninja academy."

"Aww, man!" Sakura complained, while everyone laughed.

* * *

Kara Haruno was smiling at her training partner and friend as he told his little brother about their clan's duty. The little boy told them both that he was going to be on the police force when he grew up. Kara smiled at him, "I'm sure you will, Sasuke," The three of them walked to the Uchiha compound.

They arrived home and Fugaku wasn't happy that Itachi was late. No one offered an excuse. Kara wanted to because Itachi actually had a good reason: Sasuke had injured himself training and Itachi had gone to get him and help him home. Itachi didn't give excuses though nor did he explain himself to anyone even his father. She knew her friend wouldn't appreciate it if she said anything on his behalf.

After Fugaku's little talk the two of them headed to the training grounds. Kara had asked him for some help with a jutsu before he left; he had agreed to help her. Kara was glad that Itachi looked after Sasuke. The older Uchiha wasn't much on showing emotion, but it was obvious he cared for his brother. It was also painfully obvious that Sasuke was struggling to get out from under Itachi's shadow. Kara knew Itachi worried about that a little. He didn't want Sasuke to hate him, but it was probably inevitable. She wished she could help her friend. but as long as everyone compared Sasuke to Itachi the problem wouldn't go away.

A few hours later Kara found Sasuke in the training area. He was sitting there with a frown on his face. Kara seriously thought he was way to serious for a seven-year-old, but what did she know? Her little sister was too _talkative_ for a seven-year-old. The only time she sees Sasuke relax even a little bit is when he's around Sakura, but then again, she kind of has that effect on people. She knelt down beside the younger Uchiha with a smile.

"What's on your mind?"

He glanced at her, "I want to be as strong as Itachi."

"Oh, is that all? Alright then," she said cheerfully as she stood up.

He looked at her with curiosity. "What?"

"Get up. I'll help you train if you want."

He grinned. Kara was one of the few people who could hold her own with Itachi. She had a high level of intelligence and amazing chakra control, which didn't really surprise anyone. The Haruno clan was known for its medical nin skills; almost everyone in the clan was a medic and it had always been that way. He also knew that she and her litter sister, Sakura, had a kei kei genkai, but he only knew that it healed their bodies without their permission, so that way they can't be poisoned and fatal wounds don't slow them down, but the down side is that it uses their chakra without their permission, that's why they have to be careful it battle because the could die of chakra exhaustion.

Sasuke stood up and she helped him with his training. The two returned home a few hours later. Sasuke had actually improved a lot. Itachi was there when they returned. He could hear his brother chattering excitedly about his improvements. Kara made several comments about how he could improve even farther and that she would be happy to help him. The little boy thanked her and ran off to tell his mother and Sakura. Kara turned to where Itachi was hidden.

"I know you're there. How did today's mission go?"

He stepped out of the shadow. She could always tell when he was there no matter how well he hid himself. His response was short as usual, "Fine."

She smiled, "That's good."

He began to walk inside. She frowned. He was acting strange. Itachi had always been distant but this was different. She wished she could understand what was going on in his head. She wanted to help him, but he wouldn't talk about whatever was on his mind. She couldn't do anything. She released a frustrated sigh and went inside.

Sasuke got his first report card and was very proud of the job he had done. Kara and his mother had smiled and complimented him on a job well done. While Sakura on the other hand had ran up to him and hugged him around the neck, jumping up and down about how she's so existed for him and how much she wished she could go the a ninja academy too (this is where she sneaks a glare at her father) and continues talking for a long time. Ichiro would always slap him on the back and tell him to keep up the good work, champ. His father's reaction wasn't nearly as great as all the others. He had complimented Sasuke, but it had been different then how he praised Itachi. From outside Kara shook her head at Fugaku. He really was a hard man to please.

Later that night both Kara and Sasuke had been awoken by the sounds of shouting. They crept passed Sakura's room. Sakura, hearing the slight noise that they were making, woke up and opened her door.

"What are y'all doing up at this time?" she asked rubbing sleep out of her big green eyes.

"N-Nothing!" Sasuke stuttered.

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked from Sasuke to her big sister, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing, Saki-chan. Go to bed." Kara said.

"Eh, whatever. Nighty night, Sasu-kun, onee-chan." Sakura said as she walked back into her room, shutting the door.

Since Sakura was gone, they continued to follow the noise and somehow ended up in the meeting room. The two of them listened for a moment. Fugaku was upset because Itachi wasn't going to some meeting the next day. The two outside the door exchanged confused glances, and then they heard Itachi's voice, "The two of you should be in bed."

Sasuke slid the door open the rest of the way. Itachi looked back at them while Fugaku stood up and scolded them, "What are you doing roaming around at this hour?"

Kara's temper rose to the occasion, "Being woken up by a hot headed Uchiha while he yelled at his son for things beyond his control."

Fugaku's eyes narrowed while Sasuke looked up and Kara in shock, no one had ever spoken to his father that way before. Kara just kept glaring at his father; he didn't get the impression that she was going to back down anytime soon. Fugaku eventually looked away. She was right. He couldn't very well get upset when he was the reason they were up now. Kara then ushered Sasuke back to bed and returned to her own. She had just wanted to make a point. Fugaku didn't scare her and he couldn't boss her around.

The next day Kara was standing in the doorway behind the two brothers while they talked. Itachi was promising Sasuke that he would always be there for him even if he hated him. Kara gave a small sad smile. A couple of men from the Uchiha clan walked up to the house and called for Itachi.

They had questioned Itachi about his reasons for missing the assembly, and then they asked him about the suicide of Shisui Uchiha. Kara gasped. Itachi had cared about Shisui a great deal. It didn't surprise her when he had gotten pissed off by their accusations, it also hadn't surprised her that he looked and sounded upset. He probably was. His best friend was dead and he had just heard the news. She wondered why they had expected him to act normal.

What had surprised her was Itachi's rant about the clan. Something had been stressing him out a lot recently but he wouldn't talk about it. All he would tell her was that he was handling it. Now here he was talking about the end of the clan. The rant just got worse when Fugaku showed up. Kara was afraid another fight was going to break out until Sasuke shouted. "Big brother you have to stop!"

Itachi seem to snap out of whatever had gotten a hold of him. He bowed to the men and told them he hadn't killed Shisui. He then apologized for his words. The apology was accepted and the group of men left. Fugaku headed inside and Kara saw it. In Itachi's eyes. The pain and grief. Then his Sharingan changed into something else. She didn't know what it was but she did know that it wasn't normal.

Itachi stood and left. Kara followed him. He had stopped in a clearing with a small lake in it. The water was crystal clear and there was a thick forest surrounding the area. Kara knelt beside him. He didn't say anything or even look at her. Itachi just continued to stare out at the lake with emotionless eyes. She reached out and touched his cheek. Then he looked at her.

"I know what Shisui meant to you. I wish there was something I could do for you." He just looked back at the lake. She turned his face back to her, "You know it's ok to cry. I won't tell anyone."

"Crying is a weakness," he stated. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt her tears on his neck and asked, "Why are you crying? You barely knew Shisui."

"I'm crying for you. You're hurting and there's nothing I can do. Itachi, I love you. That means if anything hurts you, it hurts me."

For a moment he didn't move or speak, and then he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. Silent tears fell down his face. It was okay right now. He could be weak just this once. She wouldn't tell anyone. Kara just held him while he cried for one of the few friends he had.

After that day, Itachi had spent a lot of time on missions. It was like everyone was trying to keep him busy. He had asked Kara to keep an eye on Sasuke. He knew that his brother was slightly unsure of what to do because Itachi and Fugaku were barely civil to each other. Kara promised to watch him so she did. She watched as he worked day and night to master the Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu that his father had taught him. She watched his father call Sasuke his son for the first time when he had succeeded in completing the jutsu. She had also heard Fugaku's warning to Sasuke not to follow Itachi's path. Sasuke was a smart boy and eager to learn. He wanted approval from his father and acknowledgment from Itachi. She knew he would work hard to achieve both of those. A smile formed as she watched him train. He was already working hard to achieve his goals.


End file.
